


When Three Becomes Four

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

To say Jackson is nervous would be a serious understatement. He is beyond nervous, and anxious as well. Kangjoon is standing next to him, his normal poker face in place. Jackson hasn’t really explained what’s going on very well, but Kangjoon is patient. Which is why he allows Jackson to take him up to his dorm to meet his group mates. Kangjoon has met a majority of them beforehand and Jackson talks about them a lot. Like, a lot a lot.

Kangjoon isn’t as nervous as Jackson. He’s got a feeling as to where this is going. He knows that this has something to do with their not-so-accidental kiss that happened a week ago. Jackson had seemed half aroused and half terrified at his actions and Kangjoon had watched as the younger immediately fled to their bathroom with his cellphone in hand. He had been on said cellphone for hours until Kangjoon fell asleep.

Now, Kangjoon is standing outside of the door to Jackson’s dorm. Jackson himself, despite his usual confidence, is wringing his hands and shifting his weight. Kangjoon isn’t sure if the younger needs him to say something, so he chooses to stay quiet, watches Jackson prepare himself. Kangjoon isn’t too sure on what’s going on, but if it makes Jackson as nervous as he is, it has to be really important.

When Jackson seems ready, he shoots Kangjoon a bright smile before opening the door and sauntering inside.

“I’m home!” Jackson yells, kicking off his shoes and removing his coat at the same time. Kangjoon follows after him, removing his shoes with more care then Jackson had. There’s a muffled shout from somewhere ahead and Jackson grins happily.

Kangjoon blinks as Jackson wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls him in the direction of the noise. Kangjoon is expecting the six other members that make up the group, preparing to grill him on his feelings towards Jackson.

He is not, however, expecting to see only two members sitting in the living room. They are very close together and seem very comfortable. Kangjoon recognizes the gray haired one. Mark seems quite content to be sitting next to the dark haired boy, legs thrown over the other guy’s lap as he plays with the tablet he’s holding.

The other one, which Kangjoon has never met but knows is Jackson’s leader, is watching them. One of his arms is thrown around Mark’s shoulders, fingers rubbing at the back of Mark’s neck. His other hand is tapping on the arm rest next to him.

Jackson seems happy to see them, buzzing with energy to move around, but he doesn’t go towards them. Instead, he pulls Kangjoon over to sit down as well, getting Mark’s attention.

“Did you put your coat up? Jinyoung will really kill you this time,” Mark says, looking rather amused despite what he’s just said. Jackson doesn’t even say anything. His eyes widen and he shoots off like a bullet, Mark’s laughter following him. When he’s gone, Mark turns to look at him, smiling nicely.

“Kangjoon right?” he asks, tone civil. Kangjoon nods, officially unsure as to the reasoning behind this visit. He had thought it would be about the potential relationship between Jackson and himself, but if that was the case, why are there only two of them present? Surely the missing members are just as worried about Jackson’s happiness as these two. Eight if he thinks about his members. Instead of thinking about it too hard, he smiles at Mark.

“How’s Jackson as a roommate? He stealing all your socks?” Mark asks, almost as if he knows the answer. Kangjoon vividly remembers that Mark is Jackson’s roommate here. He nods immediately and before he knows it, they are falling into a conversation about all the things Jackson does as a roomie. Jackson returns right around when they get to his bathing habits.

“Hey! I have learned to treat myself! Bath bombs are not just for women!” Jackson sniffs, looking as offended as he possibly can. Kangjoon and Mark look at each other, laughing together as Jackson huffs. Instead of going to sit in-between them like he had been before, Jackson goes and sits down on the arm of the couch where Jaebum’s hand had been.

Jaebum looks up at Jackson, which doesn’t happen often for obvious reasons, and raises a brow at him. Jackson is huffy for all of seven seconds as he pouts at his leader.

“They’re making fun of me!” Jackson informs him. Jaebum hums, well aware of the conversation that has taken place. Jaebum decides to do what he usually does, which is indulge the younger.

“Bath bombs are very relaxing,” Jaebum says calmly, choosing to run his fingers up and down Jackson’s spine. He’d been tapping at the arm rest but Jackson is currently taking up that spot. Jackson almost forgets the topic at hand as he leans back into Jaebum’s caresses, however, he does have a point to prove.

“Ha! Yes they are!” Jackson crows, pointing at Kangjoon and Mark in his victory. Mark shrugs, easily giving in. He doesn’t mind bath bombs, ruffling Jackson’s feathers is just an amusing pastime.

Kangjoon isn’t sure of what to do now considering the joking has been pushed to the side. He notices the way Jackson is leaning into his leader, eyes heavily lidded as he does so. Kangjoon wonders if Jackson has forgotten that anyone else is even there. Before he can consider asking the question, Jaebum speaks.

“It’s very rude not to introduce your guest.” Jackson blinks at this, seeming confused. However, he perks up when he realizes that he did, in fact, have a reason for bringing Kangjoon here. Once he remembers it, that nervous energy is back and he focuses on Kangjoon, biting on his lips.

“Kangjoon hyung, you’ve already met Mark hyung,” Jackson says, pointing at the silver haired boy who merely tilts his head in a general greeting. Mark was older after all. Jackson shifts, still leaning heavily into Jaebum’s hand, but now able to place his hand on one of Jaebum’s very broad shoulders.

“And this is Jaebum hyung, my leader,” Jackson breathes, humming again. Kangjoon isn’t too sure what’s making Jackson react that way, but the younger is shifting between arousal and anxiety. Kangjoon turns, taking this Jaebum in. Kangjoon isn’t sure if Jaebum is older than him or not. He’s never met the man in person and the topic had never come up between Jackson and himself.

What did come up, multiple times actually, is Jaebum’s eyes. Kangjoon now realizes what Jackson means. They aren’t very big, but they’re sharp and impossibly dark in color. Kangjoon knows, in essence, that eyes cannot be bottomless. However, as he looks at Jaebum, he feels as if he’s being sucked into a black hole or something. It’s scary and exhilarating at the same time. Exactly as Jackson said.

Besides his eyes, there’s his mouth, and teeth in them. Kangjoon has seen plenty of pictures of Jaebum, courtesy of Jackson, but actually seeing them in person makes Kangjoon wonder. They’re bright, obviously well taken care of, and they look like they’d leave quite the mark. His shoulders are as broad as they are in pictures, even more so considering he’s wearing an impossibly tight shirt.

“The reason I invited you over was,” here Jackson pauses, his anxiety overruling the arousal. Kangjoon still hasn’t figured out what’s turning him on, but Jackson’s weird like that. He gets off on a lot of things, some of which Kangjoon still has yet to figure out. He can only figure that Jackson is a very healthy young man who pops boners more often than most. He leaves it at that considering they’ve only kissed.

Mark turns to look at Jackson who looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say. It’s interesting to see Jackson speechless. He usually has a lot to say whether people want to listen or not. Jaebum has shifted his hand, instead of tickling his back, he strokes it now. He uses long, comforting strokes that steels Jackson’s resolve. He can do this.

“Remember when we kissed?” Jackson asks. Kangjoon isn’t all that surprised that this particular topic arises. He had been expecting it. Despite not knowing where this conversation is going, he decides to indulge the younger by nodding.

“Well, it was awesome, don’t get me wrong, but I felt really bad by it,” Jackson says. He can see the growing confusion on Kangjoon’s face, mostly in his eyebrows, so he pushes forward.

“And there’s a reason why I felt bad and it’s, well, it’s them,” Jackson says, gesturing at the two sitting next to him. Kangjoon looks at the two, who are watching him. Mark looks calm and content, sure in himself and everything that’s going on. Kangjoon doesn’t know what Jaebum’s thinking. His poker face is way better than Kangjoon’s will ever be. He can only hope that the man doesn’t have any homicidal intent towards him or something.

“What?” Kangjoon asks, not connecting the dots at all as to what they had to do with their kiss. He knew that if something like this hit the public, it’d ruin all of their careers, but that brought up the fact that four members were missing. So what was going on?

“Well,” here Jackson hesitates, looking at the others for help. He knows what to say, but he’s just so nervous. He wants more than anything for Kangjoon to be welcoming and accepting. Jackson doesn’t handle rejection well and he knows he’ll probably cry if Kangjoon leaves. The idea that he would is what’s choking Jackson up now.

“We’re dating,” Mark says easily, aware of Jackson’s turmoil. He can tell that his boyfriend really cares about Kangjoon and his opinion. Mark’s only met him once and isn’t emotionally invested like Jackson is, yet anyway. So, he has no problem with informing the boy of their relationship status.

Kangjoon stares at Jackson then at Mark, then back at Jackson. He blinks a few times, trying to think about it. Mark and Jackson are dating? Well, that explains all the fan service.

“You two are dating?” he asks, pointing at them in turn, as if they didn’t know who he was talking about. Jackson shakes his head, still looking like an anxious wreck.

“No,” Mark says, before he makes a sweeping gesture with his hand, it sweeps over all three of them, “we’re dating,” he says firmly. Kangjoon stares. Then stares some more. Oh.

_Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Kangjoon says immediately, realizing that he had been, for a moment, the other man in this healthy looking relationship. He felt a little sick at the notion that he was the reason for Jackson’s turmoil, helping the younger cheat.

“Hey! Woah, no need to apologize,” Mark says, taking in the way Jackson looked like he was going to pass out. He looks to Jaebum, but the younger is watching Kangjoon, a blank expression on his face. Despite them having a conversation about this, Jaebum doesn’t care either way if Kangjoon joins their trio or not. He’d never met the guy and only knows about him from what he saw on television and from what Jackson’s told him.

Even then, he knows Jackson’s in lust with the guy and knows that whatever Jackson says, is most likely biased. Jaebum doesn’t trust easily, nor does he love easily, and Kangjoon has yet to show any signs that he was worthy of either. Jaebum’s only allowing this because his boyfriends teamed up to get him to agree. He spoils them too much and they know it, hence the reason for this conversation even taking place, despite how slowly it’s going along.

Mark sees the confusion on Kangjoon’s face and decides to hurry the conversation along. They had a plan for this, and Mark was going to see it through, if only to make Jackson happy.

“Look, Jackson called us immediately after the kiss. He’s really emotional if you haven’t noticed, and he was just a mess,” Mark explains, glancing at said boyfriend who, at some point, slid into Jaebum’s lap and was leaning on him, hiding his face from Kangjoon. He’s clinging onto Jaebum’s shirt and Mark knows that if this doesn’t end well, it’s going to take some work to soothe their boyfriend. Mark decides that he’s going to do everything he can to make sure that doesn’t happen.

“And we’re not angry,” Mark says. Kangjoon looks at him in surprise, unsure of how they could possibly be okay with their boyfriend making out with him. Well, Kangjoon is getting the distinct impression that Jaebum probably isn’t too happy about his boyfriend kissing him. Those bottomless eyes have been staring him down since Kangjoon entered his line of sight. Mark might be okay with it, but Jaebum looks like he’d rather consume Kangjoon then let him kiss Jackson whenever he wanted.

“Our relationship is really, interesting,” Mark supplies, unsure if that’s the right word. However, it seems quite fitting, so Mark keeps going, “and we try to be pretty open with it. We’re attractive people who happen to be open to messing around. Normally, Jackson would’ve slept with you and moved on but,” Mark pauses and glances at his boyfriend who is trying to mold himself to Jaebum’s body right about now. It’s a good thing Jaebum’s shoulders are so broad because Jackson is basically trying to climb inside him by now.

“Jackson  _really_ likes you,” Mark’s voice is softer now and Kangjoon realizes that this is a very important thing to know. He feels quite honored actually. He is slowly getting where this is going and judging by the way Jackson is trying to make himself seem smaller, Kangjoon realizes that his poker face is really not helping Jackson feel any better about having feelings for him.

“So, you’re offering,” Kangjoon pauses, trying to find the right word. When he can’t, he decides to just get it out there, “to let me have sex with him?” Jackson makes a scandalized noise and Mark laughs, showing off very pretty teeth. What kind of toothpaste are they using? Seriously.

“No!” Mark exclaims, laughing heartily. Jackson is shooting him a very offended look from under Jaebum’s chin. Jaebum himself, doesn’t react to Kangjoon’s choice of words. Instead, he just continues to look into Kangjoon’s soul or something. Kangjoon isn’t really sure what he is looking for, but he is terrified of what would happen if Jaebum finds, or doesn’t find, whatever he is looking for.

“Actually, we were talking and Jackson really wants you. We’ve been three for a very long time,” Mark looks at his boyfriends next to him, cuddled up and fitting together almost perfectly before he looks back at Kangjoon, “and Jackson has talked us into considering to make it four.” And that’s where Kangjoon’s mind kind of explodes.

“What?!” he demands, standing up. For some reason, Jackson flinches but Kangjoon doesn’t notice. His mind is whirling with that sentence and what it implied. It was one thing getting his rocks off with Jackson, but another thing entirely to have a full-fledged relationship with him  _and two other people_!

Mark cocked his head to the side, watching Kangjoon pace. Huh, he never took him for one to get loud. Mark thought he would be quieter, or at least that’s what he got from watching Roommate and Jackson. Then again, most people were quiet compared to Jackson.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Mark asks curiously, wondering if this had been a mistake. If so, building up Jackson’s trust and confidence would be quite the task. Mark would know, Jaebum and Mark had had to deal with the mess those idiots continue to make of him whenever a schedule was made with Big Byung. It wasn’t the other members of course, but the two men who created it.

It pisses Jaebum off every time Jackson has a schedule with them, but he’s always waiting for Jackson when he gets home, shaking and even less confident then when he left. Jaebum sometimes wishes that Ilhoon had joined Big Byung because he could trust the younger to protect his boyfriend.

The boy was as sharp tongued as they came and despite his confidence issues, he had no problem with protecting his friends and himself should someone try to put them down. Sungjae was young and everything fell off him without bothering him.

Jackson wasn’t like that, hadn’t learned that no one’s opinion but his own and those he loved really mattered. Mark and Jaebum were still teaching him that and would continue to do so no matter what. If Kangjoon thought he could hurt Jackson in any way, he had another thing coming.

Jaebum still wasn’t sure of Kangjoon’s intentions towards his boyfriend, which was one of the reasons he was still hesitant about this arrangement. However, if it made Jackson and Mark happy, then Jaebum would allow it and watch Kangjoon until he felt his boys could be trusted in his care. And even then, he’d watch the actor, just as a precaution.

“Well, for one, I don’t really know you two. I definitely don’t know you,” Kangjoon says, gesturing towards Jaebum who doesn’t respond. He had been rather quiet the entire time. Then again, Jaebum was a quiet person. Not as quiet as Mark, but he usually chooses to watch instead of speak unless it was necessary to voice an opinion. At the moment, his opinion wasn’t needed, so he didn’t speak.

“That can always be changed,” Mark says, as if that were obvious. To him, it was. He hadn’t known Jackson very well way back when. He’s still learning about Jaebum, but he’s decided that the younger would always be a mystery that he’d have to work on for a very long time. Mark’s okay with that. Kangjoon doesn’t seem to be.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea,” he mutters, looking at Jackson who isn’t looking at him. Kangjoon wishes he would. Kangjoon’s feeling insecure and unsure of this entire ordeal. Maybe if Jackson actually spoke up or something, Kangjoon would feel better. Things definitely weren’t going well and Mark could tell. He’s got a feeling it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that there’s three people in a relationship, interested in a fourth.

Mark isn’t nearly as perceptive as Jaebum, but he can tell that Kangjoon’s hesitance isn’t really about them. Mark tilts his head to the side again, trying to figure out what the problem is. However, the longer the trio remains quiet, the longer Kangjoon has to scare himself out of the very tempting offer.

He finds himself stepping away from them, towards the exit. He isn’t exactly sure that’s what he wants. Hell, he doesn’t know what he wants at all right now. He is intrigued, scared, kind of horny, and no one is reassuring him that this is something all three of them are okay with.

That kind of combination has him wanting to find something he is used to, something he could easily go along with. Mark, aware of the fight or flight Kangjoon is pushing himself into, looks to Jaebum helplessly, silently requesting his assistance. Jaebum can already feel Jackson’s minute trembling against him and he knows that if he doesn’t fix the situation, Kangjoon’s going to be gone.

Jaebum personally doesn’t care. Sure, Kangjoon’s attractive, but Jaebum has all he wants and needs. However, the two boys that he adores with all that he is look terrified that an opportunity is sliding out of their fingers. If Jaebum has the power to fix it, then he will. He doesn’t know Kangjoon at all, but he’s been watching the actor since he entered and he’s got a feeling as to what he needs to do. So, he does what he does best: he leads.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kangjoon, sit down.” The words are said so calmly and powerfully that it’s obvious to everyone in the room that it is to be obeyed immediately and without question. And it is. Kangjoon drops to the floor on his knees, hands falling on his thighs, slightly curled. He drops his head submissively and for a minute there, his minds goes completely blank as he awaits the next order. However, he quickly comes back to himself, looking up in surprise.

Jaebum doesn’t look surprised at all, still watching Kangjoon. The actor twitches, like he wants to get up, but he doesn’t move. His body knows better despite the war that’s trying to happen in his mind. On the one hand, he feels completely at ease obeying orders but on the other hand, he barely knows any of them and he’s still a little scared.

“Jackson, get down there,” Jaebum orders. Jackson obeys immediately, any previous anxiety sliding out of him as he falls into his role. He moves next to Kangjoon and presents himself like Kangjoon is doing. Kangjoon looks at Jackson, taking in the perfectly at ease expression on his face. The happiness there that he’s got something to do, that he’s being useful and obedient. Kangjoon’s arousal is starting to take position over his fear.

“Jackson, tell Kangjoon how you feel about him,” Jaebum orders, the fingers on Mark’s neck, which had stayed there the entire time, continues their rubbing and Mark leans into him, getting a squeeze in return. Jackson turns towards Kangjoon, focusing on him and taking him in. Jackson had never taken Kangjoon to be submissive but he gets the feeling that his leader can make almost anyone submit to him. Being dominant is just in his nature.

“I really like you,” Jackson breathes, no longer nervous now that it’s an order to give out his feelings. He feels perfectly at ease and comfortable in his skin, “I’ve liked you since the first season of Roommate. At first, it was just fan boy stuff, feels y’know? But then, I got to know you, got to live with you,” Jackson’s eyes were focused in his interests, his tone earnest, and Kangjoon can tell that Jackson is being utterly honest with him.

“And I fell for you. When you kissed me that night, I felt like I was flying. It was interesting really, because I’ve never felt that way before. With Mark hyung, it’s like, like I’m surfing. Content and happy, in control. With Jaebum hyung,” Jackson pauses, tilting his head as if searching for the words before he gives up, “I can’t even explain that. I think you’ll need to feel it firsthand. But you, I feel all cheesy and happy and stuff. So, please consider it,” Jackson finishes.

Kangjoon, for his part, is stunned. He hasn’t realized how he made Jackson feel. The guy flirted with literally everyone, that’s just how he is. However, learning that Kangjoon actually makes him feel something, that was truly beautiful and Kangjoon felt impossibly warm inside.

“Now, Kangjoon, Jackson is offering to let you into his life. Which means, he’s offering to let you into our life. What do you say?” Jaebum asks. Kangjoon looks over to him, infinitely aware of his presence in the room. Mark is lying down now, his head in Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum is running his fingers through Mark’s hair and Mark’s eyes are closed and he’s making a soft humming noise.

Jaebum is looking at Kangjoon despite his fingers running through, and tugging at, Mark’s hair. Kangjoon isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel to have Jaebum focused on him like that. He finds his gaze dropping to look at Mark instead, taking in the lazily pleasured expression on his face as he continues to hum.

“I like Jackson,” Kangjoon finds himself saying. Jackson perks up at this, but doesn’t make a move. Jaebum hasn’t told him to so he won’t. “I think, I think I want to try,” Kangjoon finishes. He’s been watching Mark’s face so he takes in the way Mark’s eyes open. First, they zone in on Jaebum, looking for something, before they turn and zero in on Kangjoon’s face.

Mark’s gaze isn’t nearly as intense as Jaebum’s, but there’s something to be said about the intensity there. Mark smiles at Kangjoon, as if he knows the younger is too scared to maintain eye contact with Jaebum, hence his staring at Mark.

The sharpness of his smile goes against how pretty he is but the smile changes to something warm and nice as he looks up at Jaebum again, awaiting his judgment. Kangjoon forces himself to meet Jaebum’s gaze again.

Jaebum looks thoughtful, running his thumb over his other fingers thoughtfully. Finally, he nods, looking Kangjoon over.

“Prove it,” he says. “What?” Kangjoon asks, confused. “Prove it. Jackson told us the kiss was hot. Show us,” Kangjoon gets the distinct feeling that saying no isn’t something anyone in the room wants. So, he turns to Jackson who looks as eager to please as a puppy. He has Jaebum’s permission now and Kangjoon doesn’t look like he wants to bolt, so Jackson goes for it. If Kangjoon is a little stunned, he gets over it and kisses back, just as eager.

He’s so into it that he nearly jumps out of his skin when someone else touches him. Jackson doesn’t seem to care though. In fact, he seems even more excited. By now, he recognizes Mark’s touch and just continues to focus on Kangjoon. Kangjoon opens his eyes when Jackson goes for his neck, biting down hard enough to keep his attention.

Mark is on his knees next to them. His hand is running up Kangjoon’s back but that’s about it. When they make eye contact though, Mark smiles prettily. It has nothing on the smile he aimed at Jaebum, but it’s much better than the sharp one. Behind Mark, Jaebum is on the couch, watching them all with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Mark gets his attention when he leans forward, giving Kangjoon time to realize what is about to happen. Mark kisses Kangjoon and Kangjoon goes into outer space. Jackson’s hands are pushing into his pants and Kangjoon doesn’t push him away. Mark is alternating between licking into his mouth and using his impressively sharp incisors to nip at his bottom lip.

Kangjoon responds, of course he does, and he finds himself leaning into Mark. That stops though, when Mark pushes him away. That sharp smile is back, but it’s not mean, just focused. Kangjoon wants to ask what’s going on, but Mark leans forward and places his hands on Kangjoon’s shoulders. His digs his blunt nails into his shirt, almost like he wants to break through it and get at Kangjoon’s skin.

Before Kangjoon can offer to take his shirt off or something, Mark grins and then shoves him, hard. Kangjoon loses his balance, falling back. If it weren’t for Jackson, the impact would be painful. However, Jackson had been holding onto his middle, aware of Mark’s intent. Instead, Kangjoon just grunts and looks at the two men hovering over him.

When he meets Mark’s eyes, the elder smiles prettily and then reaches forward again. He can’t push this time, so he pulls instead. Before Kangjoon knows it, he’s leaning forward and his shirt is being tossed off to the side. If Mark likes what he sees, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he moves up and straddles Kangjoon’s stomach. Kangjoon feels Jackson tugging his pants and boxers down and off.

Mark gets his attention though, by leaning down and biting his bottom lip, pulling back until it hurts before he lets go. Kangjoon whines in the back of his throat and Mark’s sharp smile is back as he does it again, his nails digging into Kangjoon’s side and dragging down. He wants it to hurt and it does. Kangjoon arches towards and away from Mark, his body unsure of what it wants.

Jackson is stroking his dick in short little jerks. Not enough to truly get anything started, just to let him know his dick has someone’s attention. He focuses when things start to get wet down there. For the most part, Mark is all Kangjoon can see, but it’s not all he can feel. So when Jackson just decides to deep throat him in one go, he definitely feels that and the loud moan he releases lets everyone know. Mark laughs at him and Jackson hums around his dick.

Mark doesn’t let Jackson suck Kangjoon off for long. Instead, he marks Kangjoon to his heart’s content before he moves down and pulls Jackson off Kangjoon’s dick. Kangjoon is too aroused to really comment on this. Instead, he watches as the two have a silent conversation amongst themselves before Jackson is leaning down and running his tongue over the head of Kangjoon’s dick. Mark leans in and does the same thing before leaning down further and running his tongue over Kangjoon’s shaft. 


	4. Chapter 4

They torture Kangjoon like this for a while and Mark even takes him all the way down before pulling off, laughing at Kangjoon’s fucked out expression. This is way too easy. Jackson sits up for a moment, pushing Kangjoon’s legs open wider. When he goes back down, he focuses on Kangjoon’s balls, at least with his mouth anyway. His fingers are rubbing at his perineum and his hole. Mark seems content to tease and lick Kangjoon’s dick.

Kangjoon is in euphoria. He doesn’t know what to do with the two of them so focused on bringing him pleasure. Well, Mark just wants to tease him, but it’s in a pleasurable way so that counts. At some point, it had gotten messy enough between the two of them that there was more than enough pre-cum and saliva for someone’s finger to slide into Kangjoon’s hole. He’s not sure who it belongs to until he realizes it’s too long to be Jackson’s. That and Jackson has one hand wrapped around Kangjoon’s dick and he finds the other keeping Jackson up.

When Kangjoon and Mark’s eyes meet, Mark laughs at him again, amused by his facial expression and how red his face is. He presses his fingers deeper and finds what he’s looking for if the noises Kangjoon starts to make are anything to go by. He does this for a while until Kangjoon’s noises make it obvious that his orgasm is right around the corner. Instead of letting him release, Mark pulls away entirely.

Kangjoon’s eyes snap open and he watches as Mark smirks at him before turning and making his way back to Jaebum’s side. Instead of sitting on the couch, he chooses to sit by his leg, placing his chin on Jaebum’s knee and smiling at him so prettily Kangjoon’s a little jealous. He’s too hot and bothered to take it seriously though although he gets the feeling if that smile were ever turned on him, he’d probably cum in his pants.

Jaebum seems pleased as he runs his fingers through Mark’s hair, lifting him up to kiss him. He says something to Mark, but it’s too quiet for Kangjoon to hear from here. Mark seems elated though and he nearly purrs his pleasure as he relaxes. With Mark gone, Kangjoon can focus entirely on Jackson. The Hong Kong native hasn’t seemed to notice his partner in crime is missing. Instead, he licks Kangjoon’s dick like it’s a lollipop, tilting his head down to suck around the head.

Kangjoon nearly comes undone, he’s literally seconds away from the best orgasm of his life when Jackson pulls away. Kangjoon wants to cry or scream, or something. He opens his eyes again and watches as, once again, the man that had been bringing him pleasure returns to Jaebum. Jackson chooses to settle by Jaebum’s other leg and like Mark, he gets a kiss and words Kangjoon can’t hear.

Kangjoon is way too aroused and sexually frustrated to feel like the fourth wheel. Instead, he focuses on Jaebum who looks at him in amusement. Kangjoon is seriously wondering what’s going on in that head of his but then, Jaebum lifts his hand and curls and uncurls his pointer finger at him.

“C’mere,” Jaebum basically growls. Kangjoon almost stands up but then he remembers the way the other two went to Jaebum, so he does the same. When he’s in between Jaebum’s legs, Jaebum grabs his chin and tilts his head up. He doesn’t kiss him, just looks at him thoughtfully.

“Do you want to cum?” he asks. Kangjoon tries his hardest to ignore the need to be sarcastic. Jaebum already looks like he wants to eat him alive and Kangjoon’s not entirely ready for that. Instead, he nods.

“Yes, sir,” he says when Jaebum’s dark eyes seem to get even darker. Jaebum hums, still holding his chin in a tight grip. Kangjoon is so focused on Jaebum that he almost startles when the other two start touching him. He would’ve jumped but the way Jaebum is holding him makes it hard to move.

Mark and Jackson stroke and touch his body but neither go for his dick. Kangjoon would beg for one of them to do so, but then a big, impossibly warm, hand is wrapping around his dick. Jaebum squeezes his dick almost painfully before he slides his hand up and down. Kangjoon moans, leaning into him but still relatively unable to move. Jaebum is much, much, stronger than he looks or lets on.

When blunt nails dig into the side of his face, Kangjoon snaps out of his haze and meets Jaebum’s gaze. He’s watching him, completely ignoring Mark and Jackson who are touching him as much as they are touching Kangjoon. He’s got a point to get across here, then he’ll let them play with their new toy.

“They’re mine Kangjoon,” Jaebum says, twisting his hand as he pulls it up. He squeezes right under the head and if it weren’t for the fact that Jaebum looked completely serious, Kangjoon would’ve let himself drift off into euphoria. He was really good at this.

“And if you hurt them, I will break you and I won’t put you back together.” Kangjoon isn’t too sure what he means, but he shivers nonetheless, half of it in fear and the other half, oddly enough, in arousal. He wanted to know what it felt like to be broken but he definitely didn’t want to remain that way.

“Just because you’re mine too now, doesn’t mean you can hurt them. Do you understand?” Jaebum asks. Kangjoon groans, feeling his orgasm getting closer. Jaebum started to slow down, squeezing around the base almost painfully and Kangjoon whines.

“I said, do you understand?” Jaebum demands and Kangjoon nods immediately. “Yes,” he breathes, wanting nothing more than for Jaebum to let him cum, “I understand.” One of the two boys sitting on either side of him moans, Kangjoon thinks it’s Jackson.

“Good boy, very good Kangjoonie,” Jaebum says. Kangjoon moans at the term and wants so very badly to cum. Jaebum can tell.

“Cum for me, for us,” Jaebum orders and Kangjoon does, immediately. Mark moans, muffled by Jaebum’s thigh. Jaebum milks him for all Kangjoon’s worth. Keeps going until the actor trembles and tries to move away. He’s too sensitive. Jaebum stops but he doesn’t let go.

“Such a good boy. Need a break?” Jaebum asks. Kangjoon doesn’t really understand the question, so he shakes his head. Jaebum smirks and glances at Mark and Jackson who are watching him, waiting. With a shrug, Jaebum pushes Kangjoon so he’s lying on the floor at Jaebum’s feet. Mark and Jackson turn to look down at him, watching him struggle to take in air.

“Don’t break him,” Jaebum orders. Kangjoon is confused, but he moans when both Mark and Jackson descend on him. They want to play with their new toy, get acquainted with their new boyfriend and how he works. What he likes and what he loves. Jackson got a taste, but now he wants to know everything, and he will.

Jaebum is more interested in watching them play, so, he kicks back and watches. He’ll have his turn, but he figures it’s best the two of them get Kangjoon prepared for Jaebum. Besides, there was plenty of time to have fun with Kangjoon. He is their boyfriend after all.


End file.
